


The Difference Between

by Tangerinedream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Incest, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerinedream/pseuds/Tangerinedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...what you want and what you need.</p><p>Loki is gone and Thor can't reconcile the relationship he shared with his brother with Loki's reccent actions.<br/>In a chance encounter, he discovers a young magic user, equally betrayed by the man he thought he could trust.</p><p> </p><p>A Harry Potter/Avengers crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Downward Spiral

The cat shot from the alleyway in a blur of grey fur and panic. No amount of shelter was worth staying in a place where humans started falling out of the sky.

 

Botched apparition never ended well, and the twitching man knew just how lucky he had been to have only landed a metre above the ground and not a mile. A quick check assured him that while he was in considerable pain, he at least hadn’t splinched himself. 

He grappled with his turbulent thoughts, forcing his overwrought brain to focus, to stop playing that damn conversation over and over and- _stop_.

He had to get up, had to get out of this Merlin-damned rain and-

A shot of gut-wrenching nausea swept through him and threw him down to the ground in a keening mass of clenched teeth and scrunched shut eyes. 

His ankle was broken. If the the bolt of agony that swept up his leg had not proved it, then the sickening way it had folded under him as he attempted to stand would have.

Sinking back the wall, hands that refused to stop shaking easing his rough passage, he took several steadying breaths before cracking open his eyes and surveying the damage.

He shouldn’t have looked. He _really_ shouldn’t have looked.

His foot lay at an angle that strongly suggested that if he hadn’t been fortunate enough as to be wearing knee-high boots, it would have been facing backwards.

Another gulped breath, forcing back the wave of nausea that threatened to rise, the young man forced his head up, his gaze away, focusing on the feel of the cold rain as it splashed against his face.

He had screwed up. He had screwed up so, _so_ badly.

He wanted to cry. It was stupid. Sitting in the dark in the corner of some stinking muggle back-street with only the clothes on his back and all he could think to do was cry.

_You’re a coward Malfoy, that’s all you ever were._

The curling, cloying warmth in his stomach made him choke back an angry sob. Raking one hand through his hair, sharp nails raking through his scalp and forcing his thoughts back into order, he looked back down and scowled at the growing puddles that surrounded him.

He was alone, he was unarmed and he was going into heat.

Think you idiot _think_.

First thing was first: he had to move.

There was a large and stained metal receptacle only a few steps away from where he had landed. It was close to over-flowing with stinking bags of rubbish but there was also the remains of some wooden packing cases jutting out through the tangle of plastic and peelings.

Heaving himself up to his good foot, using the alley wall to support his graceless clamber, he lurched towards the garbage skip. His fingers caught on the slimy rim but he pushed back his revulsion and peered inside.

There was wood, and even better, there was rope. It was frayed and most likely filthy but he remembered enough of Field Med to make a serviceable splint and crutch, even without magic.

This was...well not good, he could hardly suspend his disbelief far enough to imagine that life would ever be good again, but this was better. All he needed was a few minutes and then he could find a healer and-

“Do you smell that?”

The voice broke through the rain like a freezing spell cast straight at his heart.

He had to stay _still_ he had to stay _calm_ he had to _not_ be noticed.

“It’s nothin’ Rob. Some bint off her tablets or summat.”

“No, no. I can definitely smell something.”

The cat laid back its ears and hissed as the two men stalked past it, pausing at the opening of the alleyway.

Draco could feel himself shaking, almost vibrating with the unbearable tension of staying perfectly motionless. Centuries old instincts were crying out at him to not be noticed; if an alpha found him now, in his condition...

Footsteps. They were getting closer. Too close.

“There’s something back here!”

“Fur god’s sake, Rob. It won’t be nothing.”

The stink of the two men was almost overpowering now as they neared the skip. One set of steps sure and focused, the other slower, feet almost dragging across the pavement. Both wafting out scent markers that sent lances of terror through the cornered omega’s heart. He had to do something now or-

“Look! It’s..” The voice trailed off, the triumphant expression on the man’s coarse face draining into disappointment as he peered behind the piles of trash.

“I's a cat, mate. Told you it wern’t nuthin.”

The second man came into view. He gave the animal a quick look before turning his disgruntled gaze back to his friend. “Funny lookin cat, I’ll give ya that. But it’s still a cat.”

He turned to leave, but the first man lingered. His pale eyes critical as he watched the white animal staring up at him, teeth bared and hackles raised.

“That’s not a cat, Mack. That’s a fox.”

Mack twisted his neck around and shot the creature a disparaging glance before huffing out a breath and leaning into the crumbling wall by the skip.

“So it’s a damn fox. Don’t make no difference to us.”

“No...no.” Rob squatted down, hands splayed on his knees, chewing his bottom lip as he looked deeply into the fox’s panicked eyes. “You don’t get many foxes round here.”

“Yeah, big whoop. Lucky us, we found a fox. Now can we get out of this fucking rain?”

“Nah,nah,nah. This here fox isn’t your normal urban one. They’re mangy for one, and this one looks in pretty good condition. What I am more interested in, is what _type_ of fox we have here.”

“En- _lighten_ me then.” Came the sarcastic response. “What makes this particular fox so effin special?”

“This, my uneducated friend, is an artic fox.” At his companion’s blank look, he continued “Artic, as in, not bloody local. This thing here is probably someone’s pet and that means-”

“That it’s worth somethin’.” Comprehension dawned on Mack’s craggy face. “You want me ta go grab one of them boxes?”

“Nah. He’s a little thing, I’ll just scoop him up and- _Shit_!”

His quick grab had succeeded in gaining him a handhold in the animal’s thick ruff, but the moment he pulled it up to eye level he suddenly found his wrist caught in a needle point grip. Spitting and swearing, he tore his arm free from the fox’s mouth and threw the animal down to the ground.

The pain of his already injured form impacting on the hard ground was simply too much for Draco to withstand, and the fox’s yelp petered out into a man’s cry as he lost control of the animagus transformation.

He knew he was fucked. 

The sickening snap of his ankle as he landed had sealed his fate well and truly. His fox form had been enough to mask most of his scent, but he was fully human now and in heat and far too close to a couple of severely pissed off alphas.

“I _knew_ I smelt something!” Rob cried out, pushing one meaty hand squarely into Draco’s chest and forcing him flat against the hard ground. “You and me are going to have fun, boy.”

“He? He was fox a minute ago!” Mack’s limited intelligence was struggling to stay abreast of what he had just seen but Rob was far to busy divesting the struggling man of his trousers to listen.

“Don’t you fucking kick me! You are going to stay nice and quiet while we have our fun, you little slut. Omega without a mate, you’re practically begging to be fucked.”

“Let _go_ of me! Get off right now or you’ll regret it!”

Rob suddenly found the sharp end of a stick rammed into the soft underside of his chin. Bloodshot eyes rolled dangerously down to meet the wide silver eyes of his captive.

“You put that down, boy, and I’ll leave you in one piece when we’re through. You try and do anything silly and I’ll mess up you up so badly, they'll have to identify you by your dental records. Are we clear?”

“I believe the boy told you to stop.”

A deep rumbling voice filled the narrow space and three sets of eyes turned to the imposing figure silhouetted against the mouth of the alley.

Rob sneered and used the opportunity to knock the stick out if the boy’s hands and ram one hand down the front of his trousers.

His body made a sickening crack as it was thrown into the wall, landing with a meaty thump amidst the rubble his impact had caused.

Mack, despite his admittedly low intellect, could tell when things had gone dangerously wrong and had begun to run the minute the stranger had hauled friend off of the struggling omega.

Which left Draco alone with this new and terrifyingly strong man and his heat coming on stronger with every passing second.

His saviour’s scent was far more powerful than that of both the others combined. It cut through the panic and pain and urged the wizard to comply, to submit.

This alpha had won his prize.

Grey eyes still wide with emotion and gritting his teeth against the excruciating pain of his ankle, the wizard struggled up onto all fours and presented himself to the blond stranger.

His forehead ached as he pushed it down into the wet stone. Stomach lurching as he held his legs open wide, his heat beginning to spiral out of control, sending his scent glands into overdrive. Urging the victorious alpha to take what was rightfully his.

With a slight curl of remorse, he mourned the new life inside him. He would never have been able to keep it, somehow he had always known, and now the seed of this new alpha would seek it out and destroy it. It wouldn’t be his offspring, what would be the point in letting it live? It was just the way the world worked.

Resigned to what was coming, he still could not hold back the flinch that came when the alpha’s hand took hold of his hip. Oh gods. It was almost as wide as his entire flank, this beast’s knot would kill him!

“Get up.”

At the flash of incredulous eyes, the rumbling voice came again.

“Get _up_.”

With shaking limbs, the wizard got cautiously to his feet. The moment he put weight on his injured leg it buckled but the alpha’s thick arm was already there, catching him neatly around the middle and drawing him close. That near to the powerful body, the alpha’s pheromones ripped through Draco’s mind, urging him to go limp and pliable against his hold. With a detached cringe of embarrassment, he felt his body send out a preparatory pulse of lubricant. The thick, viscous, pheromone laded fluid seeping out of his body, soaking through his trousers. By the way the alpha’s nostril’s flared, he knew the taller man had smelt it too.

Strong fingers took a firm but gentle hold of his face, tilting his head upwards. He suddenly found himself staring into a pair of storm blue eyes full of lust and steely determination.

“Do you understand me?”

A weak nod was all Draco could manage at that moment.

“Good. My name is Thor Odinson of Asgard; I shall take you to a place of healing where your wounds can be tended.”

It wasn’t a question, but his instincts were on overdrive and he strove to please his alpha by nodding even if it did turn into a grimace of pain as his ankle was jostled. Thor, most likely reacting to the influx of wounded-omega pheromones, had clearly decided that the most expedient way of transporting the younger man was in his arms. 

Draco’s head lolled against the stranger’s chest. This close to the alpha’s scent was kicking his heat into overdrive and all he wanted now was to surrender and fall under that red wave, deal with the absolute chaos that had become his life later, or never.

Fingers were suddenly on his face again, tilting his head back so that he had no choice but look into his alpha’s steely eyes.

“It is imperative that you remain awake. Can you tell me your name?”

“It’s Draco...Draco Malfoy.”

Thor huffed his acknowledgement, shifting one arm to raise the wizard higher up in his arms so that the alpha could speak directly to him once more.

“I shall take you to a healer, Draco Malfoy, and then we shall discuss why my brother has sent you here.”

“...brother? I don’t even know-”

“Hush. You are full of your heat and your words cannot be trusted at present. I shall assist you in completing your cycle and then we shall speak.”

With a broken ankle, broken wand and broken heart, there really was little Draco could do but let the alpha carry him off into the night.

In the silence that followed, the grey cat stepped delicately over the body of the unconscious man and curled back up in her sheltered corner to wait out the rain.


	2. Burning

In the short time it took Thor to carry the boy just a few blocks, the wizard’s simmering heat had climbed to a near inferno and it was clear that he would not last much longer in this state. His breathing had become more laboured with every passing minute and Thor could feel him panting against his broad shoulder in a vain attempt to stave off the lust that was burning through him.

The rain had grown from a persistent drizzle to a dispassionate downpour and both men had become soaked to the bone almost the instant they left the partial cover of the alleyway. The combination of heat-fever and the chill of the night air on wet skin was not a favourable one and the god cursed at the unfavourable weather.  
Rain such as this transformed the night streets into a chaos of blurred lights and ever shifting crowds of people, umbrellas held sheild-like before them as they dodged the screaming scores of cars that blared and shrieked their way down the roads that had become rivers. It made visibility poor and freedom of movement extremely restricted.  
It also made holding the burning wizard incredibly difficult.

The constant wild fluttered of his pale eyelashes and frequent, though mumbled, attempts to talk suggested that he was at least partially lucid but he had failed to answer the last four of Thor’s questions and it was clear that he was slipping out of consciousness. His body, however, had no such compunctions in conveying its needs and the god struggled to ignore the spasmodic bucking of the boy’s hips and the way that Draco’s hardness pressed insistently into his side with every jerking movement.

The sharp salty smell of precome, so near to his body, twined with the enticing wetness of the boy’s pheromone-laded lubrication was driving Thor into a state of near frenzy and he was finding it increasingly difficult not to simply throw the boy down and knott him in the street.

Thor’s prick liked the idea immensely. It’s prominent hardness had been an ever-present ache since he first scented the ripe omega and it urged him to tear down the boy’s trousers, part those full cheeks and drive mercilessly into that hole until the magic user was so full of his cum that he would not be able to walk for a month.

Magic user.

The remembrance of that knowledge was like a block of ice against the ardour of his passion.  
The bitter tang of seidr hung around the pale boy like a shroud, permeating the enticingly sweet cloud of his heat-scent like a mouthful of vinegar in a horn full of honeyed mead.  
Pushing the burning body higher up in his arms, determinedly ignoring the way that the new position brought the boy’s insistently rocking hardness into contact with his upper chest, Thor rallied his thoughts and focused on crossing the busy roads without having to growl challenges at every passerby who looked their way.

He had felt the magic of this world. The elemental flow of Ygdrassil ran through all living things and he had spent many long nights reaching out to that green effulgence, knowing deep in his heart that it was the same immutable power that linked him with his home world no matter how far he strayed from it.

He knew the feel of contained magic, a word his brother had always objected to but still an apt term for the power harnessed by an individual or sect. He had felt that upon many worlds. A variance in feel depending on the manner in which it was used but still bearing that same natural flow as found at Ygdrassil’s source.

The dark miasma that leeched from this boy’s very pores though...it was dark. It lay heavy in the air and permeated the night. The god had smelled it from over six blocks away and recognised the signs of its usage.  
Even through the sheen of heat, Thor could see the deep circles under the young man’s eyes, the gaunt physique, the warring hunger and desperation that had filled the man’s face even as he submitted himself. He had seen that look before.

The sudden flood of light as he pushed his way through the revolving doors of the building caused him to squint against its brightness and purged the dark recollections from his mind: he had more pressing and urgent matters to attend.

Standing stock still and purposefully blocking the entrance, the god glared a challenge at the collected assortment of humans that littered the hospital’s waiting area. Many bowed their heads instinctively before returning to their previous activities or tilted their necks subtlety to one side as he gazed but a few had caught the scent of a fertile and injured omega and kept their heads raised in challenge.

A low growl rippled from the god’s lips and without moving his eyes from the two men and one woman who had failed to acknowledge his ownership of the boy, deliberately and roughly rubbed the underside of his chin against the top of Draco’s head, spreading his own scent and making it damn clear to all those in the vicinity that this omega was spoken for. One by one, the challengers averted their eyes and went back to their own conversations.

With the immediate danger to his claim averted, ThorIn the short time it took Thor to carry the boy just a few blocks, the wizard’s simmering heat had climbed to a near inferno and it was clear that he would not last much longer in this state. His breathing had become more laboured with every passing minute and Thor could feel him panting against his broad shoulder in a vain attempts to stave off the lust that was burning through him.

The rain had grown from a persistent drizzle to a dispassionate downpour and both men had become soaked to the bone almost the instant they left the partial cover of the alleyway. The combination of heat-fever and the chill of the night air on wet skin was not a favourable one and the god cursed at the unfavourable weather.

Rain such as this transformed the night streets into a chaos of blurred lights and ever shifting crowds of people, umbrellas held sheild-like before them as they dodged the screaming scores of cars that blared and shrieked their way down the roads that had become rivers. It made visibility poor and freedom of movement extremely restricted.  
It also made holding the burning wizard incredibly difficult.

The constant wild fluttered of his pale eyelashes and frequent, though mumbled, attempts to talk suggested that he was at least partially lucid but he had failed to answer the last four of Thor’s questions and it was clear that he was slipping out of consciousness. His body, however, had no such compunctions in conveying its needs and the god struggled to ignore the spasmodic bucking of the boy’s hips and the way that Draco’s hardness pressed insistently into his side with every jerking movement.

The sharp salty smell of precome, so near to his body, twined with the enticing wetness of the boy’s pheromone-laded lubrication was driving Thor into a state of near frenzy and he was finding it increasingly difficult not to simply throwing the boy down and knotting him in the street.  
Thor’s prick liked the idea immensely. It’s prominent hardness had been an ever-present ache since he first scented the ripe omega and it urged him to tear down the boy’s trousers, part those full cheeks and drive mercilessly into that hole until the magic user was so full of his cum that he would not be able to walk.

Magic user

The remembrance of that knowledge was like a block of ice against the ardour of his passion.  
The bitter tang of seidr hung around the pale boy like a shroud, permeating the enticingly sweet cloud of his heat-scent like a mouthful of vinegar in a horn full of honeyed mead.  
Pushing the burning body higher in his arms, determinedly ignoring the way that the new position brought the boy’s insistently rocking hardness into contact with his upper chest, Thor rallied his thoughts and focused on crossing the busy roads without having to growl challenges at every passerby who looked their way.

He had felt the magic of this world. The elemental flow of Ygdrassil ran through all living things and he had spent many long nights reaching out to that green effulgence, knowing deep in his heart that it was the same immutable power that linked him with his home world no matter how far he strayed from it.  
He knew the feel of contained magic, a word his brother had always objected to but still an apt term for the power harness by an individual or sect. He had felt that upon many worlds; a variance in feel depending on the manner in which it was used but still bearing that same natural flow as found at Ygdrassil’s source.  
The dark miasma that leeched from this boy’s very pores though...it was dark. It lay heavy in the air and permeated the night. The god had smelled it from over six blocks away and recognised the signs of its usage.  
Even through the sheen of heat, Thor could see the deep circles under the young man’s eyes, the gaunt physique, the warring hunger and desperation that had filled the man’s face even as he submitted himself. He had seen that look before.

The sudden flood of light as he pushed his way through the revolving doors of the building caused him to squint against its brightness and purged the dark recollections from his mind; he had more pressing and urgent matters to attend.  
Standing stock still and purposefully blocking the entrance, the god glared a challenge at the collected assortment of humans that littered the hospital’s waiting area. Many bowed their heads instinctively before returning to their previous activities or tilted their heads subtlety to one side as he gazed but a few had caught the scent of a fertile and injured omega and kept their heads raised in challenge.

A low growl rippled from the god’s lips and without moving his eyes from the two men and one woman who had failed to acknowledge his ownership of the boy, deliberately and roughly rubbed the underside of his chin against the top of Draco’s head, spreading his own scent and making it damn clear to all those in the vicinity that this omega was spoken for. One by one, the challengers averted their eyes and went back to their own conversations.

With the immediate danger to his claim averted, Thor moved further into the building and allowed two waiting nurses to approach him.  
The medical staff were well trained; they kept their hands visible at all times and made a conscious effort to refrain from extended eye contact with either the alpha or omega as Thor handed Draco over into their care.  
The subdued scent of the women calmed the god’s raging hormones somewhat. All those in the medical profession were contractually obliged to remain on pheromone-blockers when in regular contact with high cycling patients, and while Thor watched with hawk-like attention as Draco was lowered into the waiting chair, he still allowed it to happen.  
He did not however, in any sense of the word, appreciate it when he was lead off into a separate room whilst his charge was wheeled off into another. With a cry of rage, he rounded on the nurse who had shepherded into the small room and separated him from his omega.  
“He is to remain with me!”  
“It is only temporary sir, we have to see to his foot first and-”  
“If you obstruct my access to him then I shall not be held accountable for my actions. You are a healer first and also a woman, and I shall restrain from striking you as such, but you will not stop me from seeing him!"

Thor was distantly impressed at the way the nurse refused both to move and also not to lower her hand from where it held the door firmly shut. Her stance was still open, leaving no small gesture that might have been misconstrued as a challenge to him but her voice was pitched low and level as she responded.  
“Your companion is injured, we are aware that he is in heat and that you are willing to assist him but we do not condone rape in this establishment. He has to be offered the option of a solitary room in which to endure his cycle and also that of a donor provided by the hospital whose records and health-checks we can account for.”  
Seeing that she had his attention, she slowly relinquished her hold on the door and moved to stand by the large desk that dominated one half of the room. Thor’s eyes tracked her movements carefully.  
“I know who you are; I watch the news and I know how much you and your team have done for this city, but there are rules and regulations that must be followed. Those rules apply to everyone: even superheroes.  
If he was your mate, it would be another matter, however your scents are singular and unless he specifically requests you, we cannot allow you access to him at this time.”  
“He has already presented to me. He will ask-”  
Thor’s retort was cut off at the entrance of a younger nurse. As the door swung briefly open he caught the tantalising scent of the boy’s heat and he longed to push past both this irritating healer and all others that dared cross him, but he was under no illusions at what his actions would cost him. While Midgardians did not posses much strength in comparison to his own, in sufficient numbers they could bring him to the point where he would be forced to seriously injure one in order to break free.  
The nurse, different to the one who had taken Draco away from him, slipped silently passed him and over to the auburn haired woman where she spoke quietly for a moment before leaving, sending a fleeting look at the imposing alpha before pulling the door firmly shut.  
The nurse’s sharp green eyes scanned the pile of papers she been handed before lifting to meet Thor’s directly. The inherent challenge in the action caused the god to bristle in indignant outrage but her words cut through the rising cloud of irritation like a knife.

“Mr Malfoy has consented for you to act as his heat-mate for this cycle. You will be taken to him directly and you will find everything you may need for this joining there.”  
Finally free to do what he had wanted to do all along, Thor tugged the door open and was halfway down the corridor before the woman’s steely voice caught him short.  
“There’s one thing you should know before you go in there.”  
“And what is that?” He snapped back. His need too high and his patience far too low for any further civilities.  
“He is pregnant. He also hasn’t given any instruction or indication over which course of action he wishes to take in regards to maintaining or terminating it.  
By law, I have to inform you that by requesting you as his alpha, Mr Malfoy has placed not just his life in your hands, but that of his unborn child as well.  
Nurse Jenna will take you to him now.”  
Then, with a crisp nod, she turned on her heel and strode back out into the busy waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gods. I am halfway through chapter three and it basically 3,000 words of porn so far!  
> I hope you like the fic so far. Any comments/concrit is very welcome :)  
> I hope to see you soon with the next chapter.
> 
> AN. Sorry about the formatting in this chapter. For some reason I can't edit it in Rich Text so I had to put in the paragraphs breaks manually. Hopefully it will be fixed soon and then I can go over it if it's not flowing right on the page.

**Author's Note:**

> A potentially multi-chaptered plot bunny that popped into my mind while finishing off the next chapter of my other fic.  
> All feedback welcome. I have two ways this can go, a five parter or a twelve depending on if anyone likes it :)


End file.
